S O S
by Yami Malika
Summary: Anzu finally confesses her love to Atemu, but later regrets admitting those feelings. Does Atemu feel the same way about Anzu? Slight OOC. Yuugi x Anzu, Yami x Anzu, slight Jonouchi x Mai. LAST CHAPTER UP! R&R! [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1: The Confession

**S.O.S.**

By: Yami Malika

Disclaimer:

**YM:** What am I kidding, Yuugiou will never belong to me… - cries -

**KT:** Yami Malika, I would like to give you the rights to Yuugiou.

**YM:** REALLY?

**KT:** No.

**YM:** :crawls into a corner: …my pride…

The song, **S.O.S.**, belongs to **ABBA**.

**Summary**: Anzu finally confesses her love to Atemu, but later regrets admitting those feelings. Does Atemu feel the same way about Anzu? Slight OOC. Yuugi x Anzu, Yami x Anzu, slight Jonouchi x Mai. R&R!

-

Here I am again! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of Penalty Game! Of course she was going to choose Yami. In case you haven't noticed, I have an interest in the Mou Hitori no Yuugi x Yuugi x Anzu love triangle.

Let's get down to business. First of all, the title S.O.S. is merely based off of a song by ABBA; it has nothing to with "saving our ship". I was listening to it one day, and when I heard the lyrics, my mind was like, 'OMG! THIS WOULD MAKE A GREAT FIC!'

I have another thing I would like to add. I just want to say I was touched by all of the reviews I received for my two fics. You guys are the best!

Without further adieu, I present the first chapter of S.O.S.!

-

"_**Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find?**_

_**I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind**_

_**Whatever happened to our love?**_

_**I wish I understood**_

_**It used to be so nice; it used to be so good**"_

**- S.O.S by ABBA**

_**- **_

**Ch. 1: The Confession **

_**-**_

The skies grew dark over the city of Domino, Japan, as a young brunette, in her late teens, burst out of the Kame game shop. The girl was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Anzu!" a small boy with multicolored hair yelled, but the girl had already turned the corner.

'_I ruined it. I totally ruined it! He would never feel the same way toward me! I'm such an idiot!'_ Anzu cried in her mind, running into the streets.

Just then, there was a crack of lightning, and a huge rumble of thunder, causing the clouds to open up, and drench poor Anzu Mazaki.

"What am I going to do now?" she choked, looking at the sky with her tear filled eyes.

'_Why did I have to say that to him? I could have just kept my mouth shut, and everything would have been the same. I'm so selfish!_' she thought, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Anzu didn't know where she was going, but before she realized it, she was at her house. She fumbled through her soaked purse and entered the house, expecting her parents to be there. To her surprise, well, not really, she was greeted with a yellow sticky-note with her mother's handwriting:

_Anzu,_

_Your father and I are leaving for_

_another business trip to America. _

_You know the routine._

_- Mom_

Anzu sighed, and crumpled up the note. She threw it to the ground, and tried to recollect what just happened. When she did, she wound up crying once again.

_**Flashback**_

"_I had a great time today, Atemu. Thank you so much!" Anzu cheerfully said to the ex-Pharaoh, and King of Games, Atemu._

"_No, thank you. Today was the most fun I had in a long time," Atemu replied, flashing Anzu one of his rare smiles that would make anyone melt._

_When they both entered the game shop, Anzu started to think._

'_It's now or never, I have to tell him how I feel.'_

"_It looks like we're going to get a storm today...Anzu?" Atemu asked, looking at the flustered girl._

"_Umm..." _

"_Are you feeling all right?" Atemu asked kindly, placing his hand (uh...Yuugi's hand) on Anzu's forehead, checking for a fever_

"_A-Atemu?" Anzu stuttered, looking if possible, more flushed._

"_Yes?"_

"_I-I..." Anzu took a deep breath, and closed her eyes._

"_I love you! Okay, I said it!" she blurted out. Realizing how she said it, Anzu immediately covered her mouth with her hands, and lowered her head._

_After an awkward silence, Anzu looked up at Atemu. His eyes were covered by golden bangs, resulting in no show of emotion whatsoever. Anzu's eyes widened in fear, when there was a flash of light, and Yuugi was standing where Atemu was, looking confused. _

"_Anzu, what just happened?" Yuugi asked with a worried tone. He held the Millennium Puzzle, and looked up at the mortified girl, looking just as scared. "He...won't say anything to me."_

_Anzu started to sob. She then burst through the door, running into the streets._

"_Anzu!" Yuugi yelled, but she had already turned the corner . . ._

**X, X, X,**

Yuugi stepped back into the game shop that his grandfather, Sugoroku Mutou owns, and where him and Yuugi reside, along with Yuugi's mother. Yuugi's mother is hardly ever home, because she likes to accompany Yuugi's father when he goes on his 'important business trips', though Yuugi has a feeling where they really are. But now, he has more important things to figure out. He has to know what's wrong with Atemu, and Anzu as well. He raced upstairs into his room.

For hours, Yuugi tried to contact Atemu through their mind link, but there was no luck. This meant that Atemu was deep within his Soul Room...or was being stubborn, heard everything that Yuugi said, and refused to talk back. He even tried to call Anzu, but no one picked up the phone.

"What should I do?" Yuugi asked himself, sulking. This resulted usually with Atemu taking his spirit form, and consoling Yuugi. Nothing happened.

"I got it! Maybe Jonouchi can help me." Yuugi said out loud, picking up the phone.

"Hello?" a polite female voice said into the receiver.

"Hi Shizuka! It's Yuugi. Is Jonouchi there?" Yuugi cheerfully replied, trying to hide the concern in his voice.

"I'm sorry Yuugi. You just missed him. Mai asked Jonouchi out, and since I was vis-uh...

"_Swear to me that you won't tell anyone, especially to Yuugi. Please!"_

"Shizuka?"

"Sorry, I just spaced out for a moment," Shizuka nervously laughed.

"By the way, have you heard anything from Anzu? She left so suddenly today, and she won't answer her phone." Yuugi stated with worry.

"Uh, I think I hear lightning in the phone. I have to go, bye!"

- click -

**X, X, X,**

Shizuka hung up the phone quickly, and sighed. She sat down on her couch, and recalled her visit...with Anzu.

_**Flashback **_

_Anzu heard faint knocking sounds at her door. She then awoke with a startle, realizing that she had fallen asleep on the floor. She rubbed the back of her neck, and stood up. The knocking continued. _

"_Who is it?" Anzu said opening the door, greeted by the smiling face of her friend Shizuka, who let herself in._

"_Hey Anz- Oh my gosh! What happened to you?" Shizuka shrieked, at the site of Anzu._

_Anzu looked down at her disheveled figure, and was just as shocked as Shizuka, until she remembered what happened between her and Atemu._

"_Oh Shizuka! He hates me now, I know it!" Anzu started to wail, hugging her friend._

"_Who?" Shizuka asked in confusion._

"_A-Atemu!" _

_Anzu tightened her grip, nearly crushing Shizuka._

"_Tell me what happened, maybe I can help." Shizuka offered, handing Anzu a handkerchief. _

"_Thanks..." Anzu mumbled, blowing her nose, releasing Shizuka._

_Anzu and Shizuka, who were now sitting on the couch, discussed every detail, about her day with Atemu, the confession, and Atemu's reaction._

'_Wow, so she really **does** love him.' Shizuka thought, with a smile spreading across her face._

_Anzu, who was nearly buried in the handkerchief looked at Shizuka staring off into space with a huge smile._

"_You're...smiling?" Anzu asked, giving Shizuka a nasty look._

_Shizuka gasped, and returned from her fantasies, causing Anzu to chuckle a bit._

"_Please, tell me if there is anything I can do." Shizuka demanded, very seriously._

"_No, but thank you again Shizuka." Anzu said with a smile, shaking her head. "I feel better just talking about it with someone."_

"_No Problem. That's what I'm here for." Shizuka beamed._

"_But__**swear** to me that you wont tell anyone, especially Yuugi. Please!" Anzu begged. "When he switched places with Atemu, he had no idea what had happened, so it's best he doesn't know I... I love Atemu._

"_I swear, I won't tell a soul!"_

"_Thank you so much. I rea-"_

_Shizuka, who had grabbed Anzu's hands, cut her off. _

"_Don't give up Anzu." _

_Anzu nodded, and opened the door for Shizuka. _

"_See you later!" Shizuka yelled over the thunder, opening up her umbrella to head back to her apartment . . ._

**X, X, X,**

Shizuka giggled at the thought of Anzu and Atemu together.

'...I hope things will turn out well.'

She turned on the television to check on the weather. Suddenly, Jonouchi and Mai burst through the door, soaking wet, and laughing like maniacs.

"Hey Shizuka, we're back!" Jonouchi laughed.

Shizuka ran to her brother, and hugged him tightly.

"Jonouchi! I was so worried! You didn't come home when you said!" Shizuka cried.

"Well, the storm was really bad, so that slowed us down a bit," Mai said, running her fingers through her wet, tangled hair.

"Don't forget, we also got pulled over **three** times," Jonouchi added pulling away from Shizuka.

Shizuka and Jonouchi both stared at Mai, who sweat dropped.

"Err... I think I should get going." Mai quickly stammered, heading towards the door. "Uh, see you later guys. Bye Jou!"

Mai gave Jonouchi a wink, and shut the door.

Jonouchi plopped on the couch and stretched.

"How was your date?" Shizuka asked smiling, sitting next to him.

"Yeah! We had a great time! First, we went to the movies, and then it got boring, so we snuck out. Next we went to dinner an-." Jonouchi stopped, and started to blush. "Wait! We never went on a **date** exactly! It was uh…It was..." He looked over at his sister who was doubled over laughing.

"I- I'm sorry." Shizuka gasped wiping a tear from her eye. "Oh! I almost forgot! Yuugi called. He wanted to talk to you. He sounded really upset," she added with concern.

Jonouchi stood up, with a worried look in his eyes.

'_Yuugi called? I wonder what happened?_' he thought to himself, walking to the phone.

"I'm gonna call him now," Jonouchi told Shizuka, who nodded in response.

With that, he dialed Yuugi's number.

-

-

**THE END OF CHAPTER 1! TO BE CONTINUED!**

Well, what did you think? I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I have to admit, it was quite emotional, and Anzu might seem a bit OOC. But, if you think about it logically, her true love just rejected her. Or _did_ he? - snickers -

-

Oh, I would also like to add that school is **terribly** close now. I've been saying this in all of my fics… but you know this is my first multi chapter fic with a steady plot.

Like always, depending on the number of reviews I get, I'll put up the next chapter. Now, for your job! points at "submit reviews" button. Cookies for those who review! XD

- Yami Malika


	2. Chapter 2: Jonouchi's Plan

**S.O.S.**

By: Yami Malika

Disclaimer:

I own nothing but my computer, my fic, and myself.

The song, **S.O.S.**, belongs to ABBA.

**Summary**: Anzu finally confesses her love to Atemu, but later regrets admitting those feelings. Does Atemu feel the same way about Anzu? Slight OOC. (Yuugi x Anzu, Yami no Yuugi x Anzu, slight Jonouchi x Mai). R&R!

-

Chapter 2 is done. Go me. Wow, Penalty Game has over 600 hits! And, S.O.S. already has 7 reviews. This calls for a celebration! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! ;D

-

**Chapter 2: Jonouchi's Plan**

-

After Shizuka left, Anzu decided to take a bath to clear her thoughts. The warm water felt good on her aching body, for she had fallen twice on her trek home, and on top of that, fell asleep on the floor. As she relaxed in the tub, Anzu tried to think of other things, like her dance recital that was coming up, or tests she had to make up due to the Battle City Tournament. But, she always managed to come back to one thing, or to be more precise, one person. That person was Atemu. Anzu let out a huge sigh.

'I can't get him off my mind,' she thought sinking deeper into the bubbly water. After talking with Shizuka, the words that she told her stuck with Anzu.

'_Don't give up!'_

'Don't Give Up. But, how can I ever face Atemu again? Let alone Yuugi. I just ran out on him. He must be so worried,' her mind raced. 'Oh, I hope he doesn't hate me too.'

"Damn it! What did you get yourself into Anzu?" She scolded herself, looking up at the hazy ceiling.

**X, X, X,**

Yuugi stared blankly at the puzzle, mentally yelling at it.

'Mou Hitori no Boku! Please, can you hear me? What's wrong? I know we can find the solution! Talk to me…'

"…Please." He whispered, trying to hold back tears. Just then, the phone rang, causing him to jump.

'Maybe it's Anzu.' Yuugi vaguely thought picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yuugi!" familiar voice replied.

"Jonouchi, it's you!" Yuugi said happily to his best friend.

"Yeah, Shizuka said that you called, and were looking for me."

"Umm, about that," Yuugi started to whisper. "Are you alone?"

"I'm gonna be in a second." Jonouchi motioned to Shizuka to leave. "Okay, now what's this all about?"

"Well, you see…today, I set up Anzu and Atemu to go out again, and when we got back to the shop…" Yuugi trailed off.

"Okay, What happened?"

After a minute of silence, Yuugi was the first to talk.

"That's the problem. I don't know." He admitted truthfully, sulking a bit.

"Eh? How couldn't you know? Don't you and Atemu share that mind link thing?" Jonouchi asked in shock.

"We do, but all I remember is everything before we entered the game shop. Then, I blacked out, if that's even possible."

There was another moment of silence, while the two were in deep thought. This time Jonouchi spoke up.

"When did you change back?"

"That's the problem. After I changed back, Anzu was crying, and Atemu wouldn't speak to me. Anzu then ran out, and I haven't heard from her since."

"Hmm… Well, she's going to have to be at school tomorrow right?" Jonouchi said, smirking a bit.

"What are you getting at?" Yuugi asked suspiciously.

Jonouchi snickered. "I have the perfect idea!" he exclaimed. "Why don't you ask her out?"

Yuugi blushed a deep shade of red, his heart starting to pound rapidly.

"M-Me? Ask her out? A-Are you sure?" he stuttered.

"Yuugi, I know what I'm talking about. I'm the master at this kind of stuff," Jonouchi boasted.

'Oh, really?' Yuugi thought sweat dropping.

"What I'm saying is for you to actually go out with her. Not Atemu." He added.

"What if she says no…" Yuugi stated with worry.

"Now, she wouldn't do that, if it's not a "date". Ask if she wants to hang out after school. You know, get a bite to eat and that kind of stuff. Think of it as trying to get information about today, like a spy!"

"Is this really a good idea?"

"Trust me, besides you already have a crush on her an-"

"N-No I don't!" Yuugi yelled, his face becoming even redder.

Jonouchi just laughed. "Yes you do, don't deny it."

"…Is it that obvious?" the young boy finally admitted, after another few minutes of silence.

"Well, yeah it is." Jonouchi said bluntly.

Yuugi had been spending a lot of time around Anzu, whether it was at school, or around town. To tell the truth, he actually had no idea that he liked Anzu in that way until today. And now that Jonouchi mentioned it, the only real "date" Yuugi and Anzu ever went on was at the amusement park, which in the end got destroyed to a serial bomber.

"So, I take it that you're going to do it." Jonouchi said, smiling.

"Umm…I don't know…"

"C'mon Yuugi!"

"I'll…I'll think about it." Yuugi tried to reason with his friend.

Jonouchi sighed, defeated. "Fine. Just don't blame me if you can't ever find the perfect opportunity to confess your love." He joked.

"Thank you Jonouchi, I feel better now."

"Hey, no prob. That's what friends are for, right?"

Yuugi smiled. "Okay, I better get going. See you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

-click-

Yuugi grabbed the puzzle, and resumed his spot on the bed having a staring contest with the puzzle.

"What happened today?" Yuugi asked the golden puzzle. "You don't think…no, that's stupid." The young boy shook his head. "Ugh, should I go through with this?" Yelling from downstairs interrupted his thoughts.

"Yuugi, Dinner!" An elderly man yelled.

"Coming Grandpa!" Yuugi replied slipping the Millennium Puzzle over his head.

**X, X, X,**

Anzu sat herself down on the couch, and turned on the television, with a bowl of rice. Since her parents weren't home, she could eat where and what she wanted. Flipping through the channels, Anzu found a live ballet.

"If all fails, watch T.V." Anzu chuckled to herself, remembering all of her father's "words of wisdom". She missed her parents dearly, and always counted the days until they came home, something she did ever since she was a child. Picking at the rice, Anzu was trying to think how to handle her current problem.

'Hmm…apparently Yuugi doesn't know what happened between me and Atemu, but how is that possible? I thought Yuugi heard and saw everything he did, and visa versa. Unless Atemu had a way of cutting Yuugi off. Why would he do that though?'

Anzu mentally slapped herself. 'What I should really be thinking about is how I'm going to face Yuugi tomorrow. Out of all of us, he's probably suffering the most.'

Then, she thought of what Shizuka had told her.

'_Don't give up.'_

Anzu deeply sighed. "I'm sorry…"

**X, X, X,**

While Jonouchi was talking to Yuugi, Shizuka was able to sneak behind a tall plant conveniently located next to the bedroom door. Even though she never believed in eavesdropping herself, curiosity had gotten the best of her. There, she heard everything about how Yuugi loved Anzu, to her brother's plan.

After Jonouchi hung up the phone, he pointed to the plant.

"Shizuka I know you're there."

"H-How?" The younger sibling asked, disappointed.

"I have eyes in the back of my head." Jonouchi laughed. In a more serious tone he asked, "How much did you hear?"

"…Everything?" Shizuka smiled slightly.

"Ugh! Shizuka you're the absolute **last** person I would think to listen into other people's conversations." Jonouchi sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm so sorry!" Shizuka nearly cried. "I'll never do it again! I promise!"

Jonouchi's stomach growled, cutting off Shizuka's pleas.

The two siblings laughed, until Shizuka managed to say something.

"What _is_ for dinner?"

And then there was silence . . .

-

-

**THE END OF CHAPTER 2! TO BE CONTINUED!**

-

Phew! I'm sorry for the late update. I had a serious case of writers block after this chapter was halfway done. -gives people who reviewed cookies- Thank you loyal reviewers! Without you, I would have almost no inspiration to write. Well… Anyone want seconds?

Ahem. "What will become of Yuugi and Anzu's relationship? Where is Atemu? What will Shizuka and Jonouchi have for dinner? Find out in the next chapter of S.O.S.!"

…except the last one…

- Yami Malika


	3. Chapter 3: Anticipation

**S.O.S.**

By: Yami Malika

Disclaimer:

I vow that one-day Yuugiou **will** belong to me. Maybe not tomorrow, or the day after that, or the day after that, or the day after that… -continues babbling on forever-

(**Yuugiou** belongs to **Kazuki Takahashi**.)

The song, **S.O.S.,** belongs to **ABBA**.

**Summary:** Anzu finally confesses her love to Atemu, but later regrets admitting those feelings. Does Atemu feel the same way about Anzu? Slight OOC. (Yuugi x Anzu, Yami no Yuugi x Anzu, slight Jonouchi x Mai) R&R!

-

-looks at calendar- …only 3 more days until school. Summer vacation was too short in my opinion. -sighs- Well, what are you going to do?

Yahoo! S.O.S. hits the double digits in reviews! As for Penalty Game, the hits just keep coming. :)

Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to school, the best place on earth. (Since that's what's on my mind now XD;)

-

**Important Note:**

**"Text" **whispering

-

On with the fic!

-

**Chapter 3: Anticipation**

-

Anzu moaned a bit at an annoying sound she kept hearing. She pulled her covers over her head in response.

'…Wait…'

Anzu's eyes shot open as she threw off the blankets, reaching out a shaky hand to pick up her alarm clock.

"7:18" she read, still trying to regain consciousness. When her mind was able to register the time, the girl threw a hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming bloody murder.

'I overslept!' she cried in her mind.

The young dancer dropped the alarm clock, and stood up. Scanning the room nervously, Anzu collected her thoughts

'School…it starts at 7:30…' she thought calmly. She then looked at the shattered clock at her right which obviously was still working, reading 7:20.

"10 minutes." She whispered in horror. As if she had enough to worry about regarding Yuugi and Atemu. Now she was going to be late for school.

"Okay Anzu, calm down. You only live three blocks from the school," she tried to reassure herself. 'That's not a lot, right?' she thought afterwards, walking over to her closet.

'Phew! Thank God that I lay out my uniform the day before,' Anzu sighed in relief to herself.

Glancing briefly at the clock, she decided to pick up the pace. In a flash, Anzu had taken a shower, and was racing down the stairs, with her school jacket in one hand, and a brush in the other. Running the brush through her brown hair several times, she placed it on the coffee table, where next to it she found her backpack. Not even thinking about breakfast, Anzu bolted out the door, still trying to get the jacket on, running as fast as physically possible. She had always been the fastest runner in her gym class.

"Yes! I think I'm going to make it!" Anzu gasped excitedly, realizing that she was only a half a block away from the Domino High School.

Then, her happiness was crushed when a loud bell was chiming in the distance. When it rang the third time, Anzu had reached the building. When she opened the door, the halls were dramatically silent, with the exception of a few students who purposely waited for the last minute to go to class to get on the teacher's nerves.

When she finally reached her locker, Anzu was out of breath, and looked like hell, according to her.

"Shit." She muttered under her breath, as she tugged at her locker. It was jammed. When it had finally opened, Anzu was flung backwards into a few other lockers, causing the "slackers", which whom she dubbed herself, to laugh.

'This is not my day.'

Anzu quickly got to her feet, and took out the necessary books for her first block class. She gave the group a menacing glare that soon shut them up, as she stood in front of the door with a sign labeled "Class B". She took a deep breath, and opened the door, causing everyone to stare, just as she thought. Then, all of the students started to whisper to each other. Anzu thought she was going to die right there of embarrassment. The teacher then yelled, making the class fall eerily silent. He then stood up and towered over Anzu.

"Mazaki Anzu," he boomed, causing Anzu to wince. "Why are you late?"

"I-I overslept sir." Anzu feebly admitted. Right now, the whole class was roaring in laughter, except Yuugi, Jonouchi, and Honda, who were wondering if that was her real reason. (AN - It was.)

"I can think of better excuses in my sleep!" one yelled.

"Your in for it now Mazaki!" sneered a girl.

After a few other nasty comments, the teacher screamed at the top of his lungs.

"BE QUIET AT ONCE, OR YOU'LL ALL HAVE DETENTION!"

Everyone gasped, including Anzu, whom he called out into the hall. This resulted in a couple of other snickers.

Yuugi, who was seated in the back of the class along with Jonouchi and Honda, was anticipating when he was going to ask Anzu…out. Yes, after being pressured by Jonouchi, and now Honda, whom Jonouchi had told all about Yuugi's crush once they reached school, he had to.

"_Or else I will have to ask her out for you." _He heard Jonouchi announce boldly in the back of his mind.

If Jonouchi did that, he might as well tell Anzu that Yuugi was madly in love with her. Now that Yuugi thought about it, he probably would tell Anzu that as well, so he had to agree.

**"Psst! Yuugi!"** Honda whispered, prodding Yuugi in the back with a pencil.

"Hmm?" Yuugi looked behind him, realizing that Honda was talking to him.

**"Are you actually going through with it? Asking Anzu that is."**

Yuugi chuckled lightly. **"Well, I have no choice now, do I?"** He replied pointing to Jonouchi, who was taking this opportunity to copy the homework of the person next to him. Yuugi and Honda both laughed, unaware that Anzu and the teacher had both returned.

"Mutou, Honda, is there something funny you would like to share with the rest of the class? I could use a good laugh," the teacher stated sarcastically, walking over to his desk.

This caused Yuugi, and Honda to sink deeply into their seats, blushing from embarrassment. Anzu then walked past her friends to her desk, giving them thumbs up, and a weak smile, meaning that she somehow got out of detention, or any other type of punishment.

"Okay class, settle down now. Please open your textbooks to page 197, while I collect your assignments from last night. Who wants to read where we left off last week?" No one raised his or her hands. "Fine be that way. Hmm…" The teacher scanned every student, until his eyes fell on his next "victim". "What about Jonouchi?"

Everyone stared at Jonouchi, even the teacher, who clearly wasn't paying attention, because he was still jotting down the answers.

Pointing an accusing finger at Jonouchi, the teacher sighed. "I'll be seeing _you_ in detention, once again."

Hearing this, Jonouchi's head popped up, looking around obliviously. "Me?"

The class erupted in laughter once again.

'I need another job.' The teacher thought, rubbing his temples.

"You, Bakura. Pick it up at paragraph four."

**X, X, X,**

At lunch, Yuugi, Honda, Jonouchi, and Anzu usually all sat together. Today was different however. Anzu was nowhere to be found. Yuugi started to panic.

"Where do you think Anzu is?" Honda asked, sitting across from Yuugi at the lunch table.

"Probably doing "girl" stuff. Jonouchi snickered, taking a food item off of Honda's tray.

Now, Yuugi was really worried. Anzu wasn't acting like herself all day today. It was like she was trying to avoid him. Was she? He didn't blame her, after all that happened between her and Atemu. Ignoring the battle raging on between Jonouchi and Honda, Yuugi took off the Millennium Puzzle from around his neck, and stared deeply into it.

'If Mou Hitori no Boku did anything to hurt Anzu, I'll never forgive him,' Yuugi thought for a second, but realizing what he said, he took it back immediately. 'That's cruel of me to say, after all he did for me, but still…'

The lunch bell rang, signaling that you had five minutes to get to your next class, or else.

Yuugi silently got up by himself, and discarded his tray, walking to his locker.

**X, X, X, **

Anzu sat quietly at her own locker. She hated to do it, but there was no other choice. She had to avoid Yuugi, at least until she found a way to approach him about the previous day's event. Even if she had to skip lunch, which she so badly needed, because she didn't have breakfast.

"Hey, Anzu!" the peppy voice of Yuugi rang in the hall. He had already been to his locker, and was heading to his third block class, which was math.

"Hi Yuugi." Anzu smiled hesitantly, standing up.

"Awww, what a sweet couple," cooed a mob of girls, walking past the two.

Yuugi blushed, thinking that they were actually serious. 'Do we really make a good couple?'

Anzu then looked at the clock hanging on the wall, as other students rushing to class soon flooded the narrow hallway.

"I guess I'll see you later!" Anzu yelled to Yuugi who was now buried in the crowd, due to his small stature.

She was so relieved when she got into her next class, which was practically empty, to her pleasure. Anzu flashed a kind smile at her teacher and walked to her desk. Science was here favorite class, how could things go bad?

**X, X, X, **

Anzu was wrong, terribly wrong. Today, they were assigned lab partners. At first, she thought that could be fun. She particularly enjoyed partner projects. That is, until she heard whom her partner was.

"Anzu Mazaki, your partner will be Seto Kaiba."

The brunette's jaw dropped at the words of her teacher. Did she think it was some kind of joke? Kaiba always worked alone. What made today any different? Anzu was about to raise her hand to protest, but was cut short when the other students were switching their seats.

To make things worse, five minutes into the assignment, Kaiba got a phone call on his cell, saying that he was scheduled for a meeting, and had to leave immediately, leaving poor Anzu to do the whole project herself.

"You better not get me a bad grade Mazaki," Kaiba growled walking out of the room.

Anzu bit her lower lip. She had a thousand bad words, she could have said to the young CEO, but she decided to hold her tongue, not wanting to get on the teacher's bad side.

When class was finally over, Anzu couldn't wait to get home. She had managed to keep away from Yuugi all day. She swiftly made her way to her locker, and was almost out the door until…

"Anzu!"

It was Yuugi again.

Yuugi nervously walked up to his childhood friend, and blushed.

Anzu turned around, and faced him.

'I can't ignore him now,' she thought.

"What's up Yuugi?" Anzu asked sweetly, hiding her worry.

"I-I don't know what happened yesterday, but if M-Mou Hitori no Boku did any thing to harm you in any way, I'm sure he is very sorry." Yuugi apologized on behalf of his other self.

Anzu was speechless.

"S-So, I was wondering…would you like to hang out later today?"

Secretly, Jonouchi and Honda exchanged high fives, obviously listening in to Yuugi, and Anzu's conversation, making sure he did it.

Anzu smiled a wide smile.

'Yuugi doesn't hate me!' she thought happily.

"Oh Yuugi, I would love too!" Anzu replied.

"So I'll pick you up at your place after dance class, if you want." Yuugi asked, a tad bit more confident.

"Sounds great! See you then!" Anzu exclaimed running out of the building.

Yuugi stood in the same exact place for several minutes, his cheeks burning, until his two friends bombarded him.

"Congrats Yuugi!" Honda said, a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, congrats!" Jonouchi added, practically jumping up and down.

"Where are you going take her?" they asked in unison.

Yuugi sweat dropped. "That's a good question."

-

-

**THE END OF CHAPTER 3! TO BE CONTINUED!**

**-**

Wow, this is the longest chapter so far. I know that everyone has experienced the annoying classes. You know, getting stuck with all the work in a group project, your stereotyped students, scary teachers, and overall, being late. This chapter was fun to write, recalling all of the essences of a bad day in one day. Sorry Anzu. XD;;

Anyway, even with the school scenes, I didn't stray too far away from the problem of the previous chapters. I just needed a solid base to set up the next chapter. Now, I bet you want to know where Atemu is. Sorry, can't tell you that yet. ;) If you really, _really_ want to know, please review!

- Yami Malika


	4. Chapter 4: The Date: Pt 1

**S.O.S.**

By:Yami Malika

Disclaimer:

Kazuki Takahashi owns everything near and dear to me. (Yuugiou that is.)

The song, **S.O.S.,**belongs to **ABBA**.

**Summary:** Anzu finally confesses her love to Atemu, but later regrets admitting those feelings. Does Atemu feel the same way about Anzu? Slight OOC. (Yuugi x Anzu, Yami no Yuugi x Anzu, slight Jonouchi x Mai) R&R!

-

I apologize so much for the **very** late update! School has been more than hectic, and I hardly have any time to write anymore. To tell the truth, this chapter was actually done months ago, but it had to go through extreme editing…

So enjoy!

-

**Chapter 4: The Date: Pt. 1  
**

-

Yuugi's heart was pounding in his chest, as he approached the big two-story house, belonging to the Mazaki family. In the boy's left hand, was a huge box of chocolates, and in his right, was an equally big bouquet of flowers. Jonouchi and Honda told Yuugi that this was the most _perfect_ way to begin a date.

"And most clichéd." Yuugi said to himself adding to his friends' advice. By now he was at the front door.

The youth shifted his weight to his other foot, trying to balance his large load. Now that Yuugi thought about it, when did this become a **date**? The whole idea was to hang out with Anzu to try to get information on the previous day wasn't it? Yuugi shook his head in frustration, until he noticed the door starting to open. He quickly regained composure, but soon lost it when he saw Anzu. She was wearing a peach colored sundress that fit perfectly on her frame, with a matching pair of peach sandals.

"Hi Yuugi!" She chirped, closing the door behind her.

"Anzu…y-you look g-great." Yuugi stuttered, a blush creeping upon his cheeks. He held out the gifts to Anzu who smiled widely.

"Oh Yuugi, thank you so much! You sure know how to make a girl feel special."

She gratefully took the chocolates and flowers, and told Yuugi that she was going to get a vase to put the flowers in, leaving him alone once again.

**X, X, X, **

Once she shut the door Anzu placed the box of chocolates on her coffee table, and sat on the edge of her couch. She tightly shut her eyes, trying to come to a conclusion to her problems. Seeing Yuugi had made her flash back to yesterday's time with Atemu. It was almost exactly the same way _he_ had greeted her, except he didn't have gifts.

'_Don't Give Up_' 

After a minute of silence, Anzu shot her eyes open.

"There's no other way," she whispered, quickly grabbing a vase from a cabinet, not wanting to make her child hood friend wait any longer.

**X, X, X,**

Now having his hands free, Yuugi grabbed the Millennium Puzzle.

'Wish me luck Mou Hitori no Boku.'

Anzu opened the door once again. Yuugi and Anzu started off into the city.

"So, where do you want to go Yuugi?" Anzu asked looking off into the distance, which caused Yuugi to worry.

"Um…well, I thought maybe we might, you know get something to eat first, um if you want to that is." Yuugi flustered a bit realizing he sounded a bit stupid, stumbling over words in front of his friend whom he had been around many times before. Just a friend and nothing more… When he looked at Anzu for an answer, he realized that she was a few feet away from him, with a very dazed expression.

"Anzu?"

_**Flashback**_

_"Hey Atemu, where do you wanna' go?" Anzu asked, a shy smile on her face. She enjoyed being able to spend time with the person she loved, even though he didn't realize how she felt. Today, he would though. She would find the perfect place to confess her true feelings, in which she prayed he would return._

_ "Hmm…I haven't the slightest idea. Where would you like to go?" Atemu replied, returning her smile._

"_I asked you first." The brown haired dancer playfully teased the pharaoh._

_Atemu chuckled, "Now that you mention it, I am kind of hungry..."  
_

"_Okay, let's get something to eat then!"_

**X, X, X,  
**

Anzu blinked once. Then twice, snapping out of her trance. Realizing where she was, she cursed at herself.

'Damn it! How could I have just stood there, gawking like an idiot? Yuugi. Where's Yuugi?'

Just then, she noticed that the young boy's hand was waving right in front of her face. 

"Anzu, you there?"

"…Yuugi?" Anzu managed to squeak giving him a reassuring hug, as she meekly apologized.

"Yuugi, I have caused you nothing but trouble these past few days, and I'm so sorry. I hate myself for doing this to you."

"An-"

"The truth is…I…I-I think I'm getting sick." She continued, this time lying through her teeth.

Yuugi gasped, and broke the embrace, concern this time marking his face.

"Why didn't you tell me? I have to get you home as soon as I can!" Yuugi exclaimed, grabbing Anzu's hand.

"Ah, that's not what I meant! Please, let's continue our **date**!"

Yuugi immediately stopped at her last word as if saying, "What did you say?"

"Let's get something to eat. Please?" She grabbed his hands, and pleaded to him with her eyes. How could he say no?

Yuugi's response resulted with a blush, causing Anzu to sigh with relief. Changing the subject dramatically to her upcoming dance recital, she was able to divert Yuugi's and her own mind from what had just happened. That is until Anzu realized they reached part one of their date. **Burger World.**

**X, X, X,**

"_Wish me luck Mou Hitori no Boku."… _

"Why aren't you talking to me Mou Hitori no Boku?"… 

Yuugi's voice rang throughout the silent halls of the soul room. And there, hidden within the shadows, was the King Of Games, Atemu. He had figured, as long as he was concealed himself in the shadows of his room, he could cut off all contact to Yuugi, so he obviously heard nothing his aibou, Anzu, or anyone for that matter said. The idea was successful. It was just he, as it was always destined to be, all alone. He himself was very drained, using all of his energy to hide the last moments of his own date with Anzu from Yuugi. Staggering to his feet, Atemu decided to check on what Yuugi was doing, remaining quiet so Yuugi couldn't sense him. He stepped into what was considered a lighter part of his soul room, and closed his eyes, seeing everything that his other self saw. He then laid eyes on what had caused him to be confined in his soul room. Anzu. Atemu then grasped his heart when he felt Yuugi grabbing Anzu's hand, entering Burger World. Racing back into the shadows Atemu fell to his knees, feeling an awkward feeling within him.

"Jealousy?" he murmured, sitting in a more relaxing position. "Am I _jealous _of Aibou? How can that be? I know how much he loves her."

**_Flashback_**

"_It looks like we're going to get a storm today...Anzu?" Atemu asked, looking at the flustered girl._

"_Umm..." _

"_Are you feeling all right?" Atemu asked kindly, placing his hand (uh...Yuugi's hand) on Anzu's forehead, checking for a fever_

"_A-Atemu?" Anzu stuttered, looking if possible, more flushed._

"_Yes?"_

"_I-I..." Anzu took a deep breath, and closed her eyes._

"_I love you! Okay, I said it!" she blurted out. Realizing how she said it, Anzu immediately covered her mouth with her hands, and lowered her head._

_After an awkward silence, Anzu looked up at Atemu. His eyes were covered by golden bangs, resulting in no show of emotion whatsoever. Anzu's eyes widened in fear, when there was a flash of light, and Yuugi was standing where Atemu was . . ._

**X, X, X,**

"Oh, Anzu." Atemu placed his hand over his face. "I've probably hurt you so much, but it is Aibou who loves you. It's right that I stay out of his and yours way. Isn't it?" Closing his eyes, he saw Anzu's smiling face, and Yuugi taking Anzu's hand. He also heard Yuugi's thoughts of his love for the girl. He once again grabbed his chest.

'Anzu, I love you so much. How can I tell you my feelings?' The spirit's eyes shot open. 

"D-Did I just think that?"

**X, X, X,**

"Here's your table! I'll be back to take your orders in a sec." A young waitress said, taking Yuugi and Anzu to a booth.

Yuugi picked up a menu, causing Anzu to sweat drop. There wasn't that much to choose from if they only served burgers here. She should know, having worked here before.

Anzu sighed. She looked around the restaurant and realized it had changed a lot, from the last time she was there. Her eyes then fell upon a black mark on the seat that Yuugi was sitting at. The more she stared at it, the more unusual it seemed. When she finally registered what it was, her eyes grew wide. It wasn't just any black mark...it was a **burn** mark. Anzu's jaw dropped.

'No way!' she thought in horror. 'This was the same seat that maniac who held me hostage sat at. I remember now. He was set on fire, thanks to…Atemu.' The sound of his name caused her heart to skip a beat. She could recall that day as if it was yesterday.

_'__Let's play a game…'_

Her face flushed when she remembered the confident voice of who saved her. Realizing that Yuugi was staring at her with concern. Anzu jumped up from her seat.

"Are you okay Anzu?" Yuugi asked.

"Please excuse me." Anzu said to Yuugi, racing to the restroom.

Slamming the door behind her, Anzu swiftly made her way to the sink to splash water on her face.

'I have to forget about him. I have to move on! **I have to!**' Anzu mentally screamed.

'_Don't give up_.'

Putting her hands over her ears, Anzu yelled out in rage. "Shut up!"

Unfortunately she was not aware that she wasn't the only one there. The same goes for the person who stood wide-eyed next to her. Mai Kujaku. Feeling awkward, just standing there, Mai decided to start a conversation

"Hey Anzu, is that you? I haven't seen you in ages! Funny place to meet huh?" Mai laughed, curious about the sudden outburst.

Anzu looked sheepishly at her friend. 'Here I go making a fool of myself once again today.' She thought. Putting on a fake smile Anzu apologized.

"I'm sorry Mai. How are you? Things have just been hard lately you know?"

"You wanna talk about it?" The blonde replied throwing an arm over Anzu's shoulder. "C'mon, girl to girl."

"B-but."

"Okay it's settled, lets just get out of here."

Anzu was relieved when she saw that Jounouchi, Shizuka, and Honda had come along with Mai, and were sitting in the same booth with Yuugi. Walking to the group with Anzu in toe, Mai had come up with a crafty excuse.

"Hi Yuugi!" She greeted happily. Anzu in turn greeted Jonouchi, Shizuka and Honda. Yuugi smiled.

"I was wondering if I could take Anzu for a spin in my new car."

"What? You got a new car Mai?" Anzu and Yuugi exclaimed in unison.

Mai winked. "Yup. Guess who I gave my old one to?"

All eyes fell on Jonouchi who was grinning widely, jingling the keys in front of everyone.

"Jou, didn't you tell me how beaten up that "old" thing was?" Honda chuckled under his breath, but soon got hit on the head by Jonouchi, who nervously laughed. Yuugi wasn't paying attention, for he was staring at Anzu straight in the eye.

Mai started to fume, until Anzu pulled her away. "Can I see the car now Mai? Please?"

"Oh yeah, that." Tossing some money at the small crowd, Mai explained that she was treating everyone to whatever they wanted, except for Jonouchi of course.

"Please be careful guys!" Shizuka called to Mai and Anzu who exited the restaurant.

Yuugi's gaze dropped to the table.

'What about our date?' He thought.

**X, X, X,**

"Wow! It's more amazing than I imagined." Anzu said admiring the car.

"That's great, now hop in. I have a lot I have to ask _you_."

-

-

**THE END OF CHAPTER 4! TO BE CONTINUED!**

-

-gasp- Could Mai actually know about what happened? …Or not…

Yippee! Atemu finally made an appearance. Now what will happen next? Does Atemu have feelings for Anzu? What about poor Yuugi? Will there be more Jonouchi x Mai? Where the hell is Bakura? Find out in **Chapter 5: The Date: Pt. 2.** To tell you the truth, I don't even know where Bakura is…o.o;


	5. Chapter 5: The Date: Pt 2

**S.O.S.**

By: Yami Malika

**Disclaimer**:

Nope. Not now, not ever. -.-; Yuugiou belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

The song, **S.O.S.,**belongs to **ABBA**.

-

**Summary:** Anzu finally confesses her love to Atemu, but later regrets admitting those feelings. Does Atemu feel the same way about Anzu? Slight OOC. (Yuugi x Anzu, Yami no Yuugi x Anzu, slight Jonouchi x Mai) R&R!

-

Aha! I finally decided to stop being lazy and finally write! I hope people continue to read this fic. XD

-

**Chapter 5: The Date pt. 2**

-

Yuugi with one hand on his chin shook his empty cup of soda lazily as the others were chatting.

"Anzu…" he mumbled softly before being dragged into a conversation about rumors of a new duelist tournament.

**X, X, X,**

"What do you mean?" Anzu replied to Mai, a bit shocked.

The blonde flipped her hair back so it flew freely in the wind as they tore down the streets. She then gave Anzu a soft gaze and sighed.

"Did something happen between you and Atemu?" she asked switching her gaze to the road.

Anzu's eyes widened. "W-what? Why would you t-think that?"

Shaking her head Mai replied, "Anzu it's obvious you like him...like how Yuug-"

"Yuugi what?" The brunette cut in suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

_'Shit!' _Mai thought. _'Jounouchi told me not to tell…'_

Smiling, Mai repeated herself. "It's obvious how you like Atemu like how Yuugi…likes Duel Monsters!" Anzu sweatdropped.

_'It can't be as obvious as **that**.__..Is it?'_

Feeling defeated, Anzu lowered her head. "Yeah…I guess you can say that something happened…"

Again, Mai peered over to her friend whom she noticed was continuously folding and unfolding her hands, biting her lower lip. "Anzu…" Mai began starting to suddenly get annoyed. "Let's cut to the chase. You're in a love triangle. There's no avoiding it." The sharpness of Mai's voice caused Anzu to look up.

"You are in love with the Pharaoh. Yuugi is in love with you. And we have no idea how the Pharaoh feels."

By the time Mai realized she slipped, it was too late. She screeched the car to a stop. Her dancer friend was silent. '_I'm gonna' get it now…'  
_

Anzu's face flushed a dark red, as if just comprehending the information she just heard. "Y-Yuugi loves m-me?" she stuttered eyes widening.

The blonde's only response was a nod of the head.

"That c-can't be! We're just good friends!"

"Apparently Yuugi sees it as something more." She scoffed to herself, reclining her seat back, hands behind her head.

Anzu was silent, as her mind began to race. She was so blind. Everything Yuugi did, through Duelist Kingdom…Battle City…it all made sense.

"Mai…" Anzu said with little emotion. "Please take me back to Burger World." Mai blinked several times before sitting up and revving the engine once again.

**X, X, X, **

By the time the duo arrived back at Burger World, Yuugi and the gang were standing outside, while the sun was almost set.

Mai turned the car off and laughed nervously. "I guess we got carried away, huh Anzu?" The brunette just laughed along, her eyes never leaving Yuugi.

"I guess we should let you guys get back to your date now!" Jounouchi snickered, patting Yuugi on the back, which on cue turned red.

"See ya'," Honda said immediately, heading towards Mai's car.

Mai's eye twitched. Standing up in her seat she screamed, "What the hell do you think I am, a friggin' cab!" and drove away, giving Anzu a wink.

"Err… I guess we'll walk then," Honda said, grabbing Shizuka's hand and dragging her down the street with Jounouchi running after them, leaving Anzu and Yuugi all alone.

"I'll walk you home if you want." Yuugi offered, looking away. Anzu nodded and walked behind Yuugi most of the way, in silence.

"Yuugi." Anzu whispered stopping. The boy stopped abruptly as well, never turning. "I'm sorry…I'm…so, so, sorry."

"For what? You have nothing to be sorry about. Yo-." Yuugi responded calmly, but was cut off.

"You're lying! I've been such a bitch to you lately! I admit it!" Anzu choked back a sob. "I ruined our date, I've been avoiding you…"

"Anzu…" Yuugi muttered, as his friend kept rambling. "Anzu!" he shouted. She became quiet.

Approaching her, Yuugi took both of her hands in his. "As I was saying, you couldn't be mean to me even if you tried." Anzu felt the heat rise in her cheeks, almost predicting what he was going to say next.

**X, X, X,**

All the while, Atemu watched silently as things began to unfold. Unlike Anzu, he _knew_ what was going to be said. Unfortunately on Anzu's part, she was correct.

"He's going to do it…isn't he?" Atemu said to no one in particular. He sighed, and looked at his hands. He hated himself. By now, he had discovered that Anzu _did _hold a special place in his heart…did spirits even have a heart? That is why he knew it would never work. Ra knows that he has always been feeding off of Yuugi's feelings all this time, but…this was different.

_'What do I do now…just hide from everyone…from her forever?' _He pondered mouthing exactly what Yuugi was saying:

"**Anzu, I love you."**

**X, X, X,**

"Anzu, I love you." Yuugi confessed waiting for Anzu's response. He could feel his conscience nagging at him for abandoning his initial reason for going out with Anzu. He totally forgot about Atemu…all that mattered was his true love.

The dancer gulped not knowing what to say. "Errm…Yuugi…I…I, I love you too!" After saying this Anzu wanted to punch herself. Where did that come from?

"You do?" The multi-colored-haired boy squeaked. Anzu nodded slowly in response.

"Of course I do." She continued a little softer. There was a silence that staged the event that happened next, as their faces moved closer to each other. In no time, their lips met, oblivious to a faint flash.

The kiss intensified and Anzu realized how wrong this was. She didn't love Yuugi, and here she was kissing him! Anzu pushed away from Yuugi, breathing heavily, being pulled into a tight embrace by Yuugi. "I love you…" he said. Anzu looked up at a pair of deep crimson eyes, and jumped away.

"A-Atemu!"

-

-

**THE END OF CHAPTER 5! TO BE CONTINUED!**

-

Well there's Atemu! (And my first attempt at a cliffhanger.) Thanks for the reviews, as always. Hmmm, I wonder what will happen next? ;D


	6. Chapter 6: Final Confessions

**S.O.S.**

**By:** Yami Malika

**Disclaimer:**

Yu-Gi-Oh and all registered trademarks belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any unauthorized replication or distribution of said series is strictly prohibited and punishable by law.

The song, **S.O.S.**, belongs to **ABBA**.

**Summary:**

Anzu finally confesses her love to Atemu, but later regrets admitting those feelings. Does Atemu feel the same way about Anzu? Slight OOC. (Yuugi x Anzu, Yami no Yuugi x Anzu, slight Jonouchi x Mai) R&R!

-

Chapter 6: Final Confessions

-

_**Previous Chapter**_

_Anzu pushed away from Yuugi, breathing heavily, being pulled into a tight embrace by Yuugi. "I love you," he said. Anzu looked up, at a pair of deep crimson eyes, and jumped away._

_"A-Atemu!"_

-

Anzu stared at the pharaoh in the eye for the longest time. She didn't know how to feel. Relieved? Angry? Upset? He had just laid low for all that time and caused pain to both her and Yuugi and now he decided to come back.

Atemu approached Anzu and put her hand in his. "Anzu…I-"

"What's with the sudden change of heart?" Anzu cut in softly attempting to pry her hand away.

Looking down Atemu tried to explain. "You don't understand," he murmured.

The dancer narrowed her eyes. "Understand what?"

"I…I love Yuugi. So m-" He was cut off.

Anzu nearly fell over.

"N-no! Not like that…I love Yuugi so much that I could never hurt him. But not that love! Anzu, I love you!"

"Why would you say that now? Oh Atemu, do you understand what you've done to Yuugi and I?" she cried.

Atemu stood there trying to think of what to say now. He had 'screwed himself royally' in the words of Jounouchi.

"I…I couldn't stay away from you…" Atemu began to ramble in his confusion. "Yuugi does sincerely love you Anzu, as do I. I am so sorry…"

There was a long silence before Anzu spoke.

"You know I loved you…but now…I still…" Anzu began slowly tears forming in her eyes. "But…Yuugi…we kissed…and he thinks I love him…everything he's done for me…he deserves…to be loved…" Anzu started to ramble on herself.

Atemu lowered his eyes. "Yuugi deserves you more than I ever will…when I first saw you that day at Burger World, I could tell how important a person you were to Yuugi, so I made a promise to him…and eventually to myself to do whatever I could to keep you safe. I couldn't believe that it took me until now to realize how much I have fallen in love with you. You are indeed a magnificent person Anzu, and thank you for being there for my Aibou…and me as well.

The girl blushed at that comment. Atemu, the man of her dreams had just called her magnificent… she lost all ability of speech, and became paralyzed.

The pharaoh then approached her, and pulled her into a warm embrace, causing Anzu to sob into his chest. Yuugi, Yuugi, Yuugi was all she could think, as Atemu caressed her cheek and kissed at her fallen tears. Was it wrong to love someone you could never have? If it was, Anzu and Atemu were very much in fact wrong. And then, there was the ultimate factor that Atemu was…he had no…and Yuugi…it both crossed their minds but they quickly dismissed it…for now at least.

In no time Anzu and Atemu's lips met. The events of the previous day had slipped both of their minds. She threw her arms around the boy's neck, and he ran his fingers through her hair. This moment may be the last time the two would ever be able to express their love openly to each other because…because…

Anzu smiled wistfully when the kiss ended. It was time that they faced the truth together.

"Anzu…"

"Atemu…"

**"I love you."**

Anzu took Atemu by the hand and they sat both of themselves in the grass on the side of the street that so happens to run through the park. (AN- XD; Shoot me 'kay?)

They both watched the sun set over the city, as the various lights began to turn on around them. Atemu was the first to speak.

"You do know…that I'm…" He said regretfully looking at the ground and at his hand that Anzu soon placed hers on.

"A spirit…" She finished the sentence the words sour in her mouth.

"The only connection I have to this Earth is Yuugi…without him…" Atemu lifted up the Millennium Puzzle with his spare hand. "…I would be nothing more than a trinket."

Anzu shook her head solemnly. "I have always known…that my feelings were far fetched." She then released Atemu's hand and hugged her knees to her body. "To tell the truth…part of me was miserable when I found out that you were part of the puzzle. I had always believed that you were Yuugi; you know like a separate personality. So then…umm…I could really love you…and-She added in softly, "you never would have to leave…"

Those words hit Atemu like a cold wind._ 'That's right…my past.'_

Anzu then laughed at herself. "But…wouldn't that have been worse for Yuugi--me to be loving him, but not loving him at the same time? I-I'm not saying that I don't love him; but I love him like you do; not like that."

Atemu continued to stare into the horizon.

"I am going to have to tell Aibou about you and I…to make things right. I am obligated to." Atemu said in a low voice. "Before I have to go…"

Anzu then wished that she hadn't brought that up, but at that moment the spirit rose, and extended a hand out to Anzu who accepted and stood up.

From behind a tree, a lone figure smirked while blushing immensely.

"Big brother is going to kill me…"

**X, X, X,**

Yuugi held a hand to his head, shaking it a bit. He then looked up at Anzu whose eyes were the slightest bit red as if she had been crying. He was in his room, that's as far as he knew. But all he remembered was leaning in to kiss Anzu when…

_'Mou Hitori no Boku!'_

Atemu then appeared beside Yuugi looking away from his ecstatic gaze. The boy, who had just at that very second was overwhelmed with so much joy, that he had forgotten about Anzu.

"Mou Hitori no Boku! Mou Hitori no Boku!" Yuugi cried, giving the translucent spirit a huge hug, causing him to blush slightly.

Anzu cocked her head slightly at the sight of Yuugi hugging thin air, but then concluded that perhaps Yuugi could only see Atemu at this moment.

Yuugi then turned and faced Anzu, who jumped slightly. "Anzu! Mou Hitori no Boku is back!"

The girl forced a fake smile, and Yuugi was glad because it seemed that Anzu and his other self were able to discuss their troubles of the previous day…it only seemed that way though. Just then, the multi-colored hair boy remembered about himself and Anzu and began telling Atemu all about it, causing him and Anzu both to tense up slightly.

Atemu opened his mouth to say something, but as if right on cue, Anzu began to speak causing the spirit's eyes to widen slightly.

"Yuugi…please stop…" Anzu said quietly, which caused Yuugi to look at her with a confused expression.

"Anzu…?" Yuugi and Atemu said in unison, both quite perplexed.

"Ah-I…I don't think I can do this Yuugi…I don't want to lie to you…but…can we still be friends?" She stammered and bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from crying again.

"What are you…?"

It all became clear to the boy now. His violet eyes shook with the slightest bit of rage, but mostly sadness. He blinked hard, to prevent the tears from flowing, but they had managed to dot the corners of his eyes.

But what came out of Yuugi's mouth next, surprised all of them—even himself.

"I understand Anzu…don't worry about it." Yuugi smiled slightly in reassurance.

"Yuugi…" Anzu whispered. She had expected him to lash out or something…but…

She ran over and hugged Yuugi. "Thank you…you- you are wonderful…" "It's getting late…" Yuugi noted suddenly.

"It is…err…Goodnight Yuugi. Tell Atemu that I said goodnight as well." Anzu replied smiling, relived that her friend had forgiven her. "See you tomorrow."

Yuugi nodded. "I will. See you then."

Anzu left Yuugi and Atemu in silence.

_'That went too well…'_ Atemu thought to himself raising an eyebrow. He then concluded that it might be in his best interest to return to the confinement of the puzzle until after the storm blew over. It may not have been obvious to Anzu, but Yuugi had been deeply affected by what she had said, and Atemu knew it. The spirit faded, as Yuugi fell backwards on his bed, eyes closed.

_'It's for the best…right?'_

-

**THE END OF CHAPTER 6!**

-**  
**

Yes, here it is. The final chapter of **S.O.S.** is finally finished! (After 5 months…o.ou) I'm so sorry for the long delay, but between school and me being a lazy bum I just haven't the time to write until Turkey Day break! The end of the chapter is sort of a cliffhanger, I think…so there may be an epilogue-type chapter focusing more about Yuugi's thoughts if I get around to it. But for now it is complete! To all my reviewers: Thanks for actually reading my writing and leaving such lovely comments! I will be working on some more fics (most likely one-shots) in the future, and I hope you will check them out. Okie, I'm out!

**- Yami Malika (2006)**


End file.
